Manny (film)/Trivia
The film's characters have designs: **Manfred "Manny" - He is seven feet tall, has rugged brown hair, brown eyes, white skin and wears a dark red sweatshirt over a white dress shirt, brown slacks, and dark gray boots that almost looked like a mammoth's foot. ***Manfred "Manny" (in the epilouge) - He looked pretty much the same as the years had gone by; he still had brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin, but has grown a full beard. He wears his dark red sweatshirt over a white dress shirt, brown slacks, and dark gray boots. **Sid - He is a grubby looking kid with dark borwn hair, green eyes and very bad teeth. He wears a sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off that was covered in mold and sweat, green cargo pants, and no shoes, but his feet were wrapped in bandages. ***Sid (in the epilouge) - He was no longer a kid, but now he is now an adult in his early 20s. He now had long greasy hair, his teeth had improved somewhat, he still had green eyes and pale-ish skin. He now wears a green jacket, beige colored pants, and white tape wrapped around his feet. **Diego - He has dirty blonde hair, stubble beard, white skin, and orange eyes. He wore a red bandana, black tank top, dark red and stitched together poncho, dark blue pants, black boots, fingerless gloves that were similar to a sabertooth's claw and a similar necklace to Soto's. On his belt were two identical looking knives, and on his back were two identical looking swords. ***Diego (in the epilouge) - Diego's appearance has changed over the years. He has cut his blonde hair so that it was short, and he had clean shaven his face so that he looked like a solider. He wears a black t-shirt, black trench coat, army cargo pants that had an orange woodland camo patern, black tape around his forearms and hands, and black boots that were light enough for him to move quickly. His weaponary changed also; he traded his twin swords and one of his knives for a katana. His knife that he kept was in a shealth on his belt. **Buck - He is a bit taller than Crash and Eddie, has filthy skin, long greasy brown hair, and a blue eye. His other eye is covered by a black eye patch. He wears a brown cowboy hat with several bones attatched to it, a brown vest, a necklace with several bones on it, faded blue jeans that were torn and patched up several times, a black backpack, and cowboy boots with several stains of dirt on it. He speaks in a Cockney accent and carries a pocket knife. **Crash and Eddie - They are two kids who looked identical in appearance. They both wear white hoodies with black stripes painted on them, black jeans, and same sneakers. Crash has straight brown hair and Eddie has straight black hair. ***Crash and Eddie (in the epilouge) - The only different thing about them is that they were much older, Crash had grown a goatee and Eddie grew a soul patch. **Gutt - He's only a few inches shorter than Manny. He has pale skin, long black hair and beard, and hard brown eyes. He wears a black tricrone hat, black coat with a grey furry collar, a black fingerless glove on his right hand, a brown glove that resembles Freddy Krueger's glove on his left hand, a white long-sleeved undershirt, black pants, and black boots. **Peaches - She has long brown hair, fair complexion, a normal thin build, and green eyes. She wears a brown hoodie with tan fur lining, a red t-shirt, black pants, and black running shoes. **Shira - She is a little bit shorter than Diego, had white skin, long brown hair, and light blue eyes. She also had tattoos on her arms and back of patterns like a sabretooth tiger. She wears a black bandana around her forehead and had a blue earring and a green earring on her right ear. She also wears a black tank top, a silver and grey furry vest with a hood, black tape around her forearms and hands, army cargo pants that have a white camo parttern, and black boots that were light enough for her to move quickly. Her weapon is a knife that was kept in a shealth on her belt. **Ellie - She is a bit shorter than Manny, with a somewhat stout build, has long red hair, brown skin, and green eyes. She wears a light orange t-shirt, a jean jacket with the sleeves cut off, black leggings and hiking boots. ***Ellie (in the epilouge) - She hadn't changed either. Her hair had grown out some more, and she still has her brown skin and green eyes. She now wears a dark blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, and hiking boots. **Louis - He has brown hair that was somewhat spiky in the front, white skin, and grey eyes. He wears black glasses, a blue jacket with a hood, white dress shirt, white dress shirt, black slacks with black suspenders, and white sneakers. **Ethan - He is about 19 years old, has blonde hair, an almost perfect complexion, and blue eyes. He wears a red football jersey with the number '01' on it, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. **Squint - A man of middle eastern descent, with brown skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a small nose that twitched whenever he gets excited. He wears a green bandana on his head, a white shirt with no sleeves, a brown vest, a green belt, and dark red pants. He wears no shoes, but black tape on his feet. **Silas - She is a Frenchman with black hair, a small black moustache, black eyes, and somewhat pale skin. He wore a red bandana on his head, a grey and white striped shirt, white slacks with a brown belt, and black shoes. He also wearsa a brown glove on his right hand and arm. He speaks in a French accent. **Flynn - He is a fat man who has tanned skin, brown eyes and was bald. He has a large tattoo on the back on his head. He wears a red bandana on his head, a dark yellow tank top that is too small for him, dark blue pants, and brown boots. In his hands, he wields a small dagger. He speaks in a British accent. **Raz - She is a lady with a heathy build, has white skin, gold eyes, and long violet colored hair, with pink stripes, that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a red bandana on her head, a dark tan shirt with no sleeves, dark blue overalls with a large pouch on the stomach, and black boots. In her hands, she wields a spear. She speaks in an Australian accent. **Gupta - He is short, thin man who has black hair, white skin, and brown eyes. He wears a black bandana on his head, a black t-shirt, black pants with white stripes on them, a brown belt, and has no shoes, but white tape on his feet and hands. **Dobson - He is a large, Russian man who has no hair, gold eyes and pale skin. He wears a black Ushanka, a dark red jacket with gold and black trim, black pants, and black boots. **The Lone Gunslinger - He is a man with glowing orange eyes, his hair was long and brown, the top of his face was covered in soot and a cigarette stuck out of his mouth. He wears a black cowboy hat with a vulture feather stuck in it, a brown trench coat, a tight black long sleeve shirt underneath a dark red and dark yellow poncho, and stitched dark purple pants with several splotches of dirt on the knees. Brown gun hoisters were strapped around his thighs, and his boots were old and worn out. **Fast Tony - He was somewhat short individual, with a skinny build and somewhat crazy salesman look in his eye. He wore a purple suit and a purple peddler's hat. **Frank and Carl - Two bikers that both wear biker clothing, with vests and helmets. Frank has has a black goatee and Carl has a grey handlebar mustache. **Guards in Sid's Dream - The males wear tiki maks and grass skirts, and the woman wore the same thing, except they wore coconut bras. **Stu - He is a small fat guy with no hair on his head and even less on his face. He wears a green shirt and a green fedora. *The film's vehicles have designs: **Manny's pickup truck - A large and monstrous pickup truck painted black, had the word "MAMMOTH" crudely painted on the side in silver and had a silver painting of a mammoth on the door